tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yes! Mew Mew 5
Yes! Mew Mew 5 (Yes! ミュウミュウ5) is a fanfiction by AwesomeElement5000 based off of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Characters Mew Mews Nozomi Yumehara/Mew Dream Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei (JP) Marieve Herington (ENG) Nozomi is the first girl to become a Mew. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. She transforms into Mew Dream '''and is infused with the DNA of the Siamese Cat Rin Natsuki/Mew Rogue Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi (JP) Cristina Vee (ENG) Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childishly. Rin becomes a Mew when she wants to protect Nozomi from danger. She transforms into '''Mew Rogue and is infused with the DNA of a Dingo Urara Kasugano/Mew Lemonade Voiced by: Mariya Ise (JP) Cindy Robinson (ENG) Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming a Mew, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. She transforms into Mew Lemonade and she has the DNA of a Japanese Field Mouse Komachi Akimoto/Mew Peppermint Voiced by: Ai Nagano (JP) Eden Riegel (ENG) Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to the others. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. She transforms into Mew Peppermint and she has the DNA of a Sea Lion Karen Minazuki/Mew Aqua Voiced by: Ai Maeda (JP) Veronica Taylor (ENG) Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. She transforms into Mew Aqua and she has the DNA of a White Whale Mew Project Scientists Koji Kokoda Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao (JP) Robbie Daymond (ENG) Koji is one of the scientists of the Mew Project. He is kind and deeply caring. Koji trusts people rather easily and is ready to save innocent people if necessary. Mr Natsu. Voiced by: Miyu Irino (JP) Todd Haberkorn (ENG) Natsu is one of the scientists of the Mew Project. Natsu is usually serious and distrustful. Because of his past, he uses time to get close to people. However, he has often shown to be extremely stubborn, not wanting help from people when facing problems. Natsu also believes that the truth is always the best, and thus never lies about anything if possible. Items Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント'' Myū Pendanto?) * The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Dream, Metamorphose!"). It can also be used to detect Chimera Anima and communicate with Koji and each other. Dream Torch (ドリームトーチ ''Dorīmu Tōchi?) Mew Dream's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Dream Attack!" (リボンドリームアタック Ribondorīmuatakku) Rogue Tact (ルージュタクト Rūju Takuto?) Mew Rogue's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Rogue Fire" (リボンローグファイア Ribonrōgufaia) Lemonade Castanet (レモネードカスタネット Remonēdo Kasutanetto?) Mew Lemonade's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Lemonade Flash" (リボンレモネードフラッシュ Ribonremonēdofurasshu) Peppermint Leaf (ペパーミントリーフ Pepāminto rīfu?) Mew Peppermint's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Peppermint Protection" (リボンペパーミントプロテクション Ribonpepāmintopurotekushon) Aqua Ribbon (アクアリボン Akua Ribon?) Mew Aqua's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Stream" (リボンアクアストリーム Ribon'akuasutorīmu) International * English -''' Mew Mew Power 5 * '''Italian - Mew Mew Amiche Cinque (Mew Mew Five Friends) * Mandarin Chinese - Yes! 喵喵5/Yes! Miāo miāo 5) (Yes! 5 Cats/Yes! Mew Mew 5) * Cantonese '-' '''Yes! 喵喵5/Yes miu miu 5) (Yes! Mew Mew 5) * '''Korean - 예! 베리 베리 뮤 뮤 5/ye! beli beli myu myu 5 (Yes! Berry Berry Mew Mew 5) Mew Mew Power 5 * Dutch - Mew Mew Power 5 * Danish - Mew Mew Power 5 * Greek - Mew Mew Power 5 * Brazilian Portuguese -''' As Super Cinco (The Super Five) * '''Latino Spanish - Miau Miau Power Cinco (Mew Mew Power 5) * French - Mew Mew Power 5 (Mew Mew Power 5) Both * European Portuguese - Mew Mew Power 5 (Season 1) / Yes! Mew Mew 5 (Season 2) * Hebrew '''- כן! מיו מיו 5/Yes! Mew Mew 5 * '''Croatian - Mijau Mijau Družina Pet djevojčica (Mew Mew Team 5 Girls) * Serbian -''' Mijau Mijau Družina Pet devojaka (Mew Mew Team 5 Girls) Others '''Albanian - Luftëtaret pesë (Five Warriors) Category:AUs Category:Series Category:Yes! Mew Mew 5 Category:AwesomeElement5000